


A New First

by LlamaCow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, the blacklight in Jihoon's studio might be an issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: Jihoon has trouble coming up with lyrics for a song about having your first kiss. Jeonghan might be able to help.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: October 2020 Birthday Challenge





	A New First

**Author's Note:**

> HBD to our lovely Jeonghan! I've had this idea for a while but never got around to writing it. I had the most trouble with the ending, but I think it turned out okay?

“I wanted to write a ballad about the feeling you get when you’re kissed for the first time, but I can’t find the right words.” Jihoon sighed and sank back in his chair. He had been trying to come up with lyrics for what felt like forever. He hadn’t even noticed how long he had been in his studio until Jeonghan stopped by.

“You’ll get there. You always do.”

Jihoon cracked his neck. “I don’t know. Maybe my first kiss just wasn’t spectacular enough. I liked her, but I wasn’t in love with her or anything. I guess it was exciting because it was new, but to be honest I don’t even remember it all that well. How am I supposed to write a song about it?”

“Maybe you need a new first kiss. To remind you of the feeling.”

“How can I have a new  _ first _ kiss?”

“Maybe not first as in the first kiss you ever had, but you could have a first kiss with a new person.”

“Are you volunteering?” Jihoon said, only half-joking.

Jeonghan sat up straight and scooted to the edge of his seat. He grabbed hold of the armrest of Jihoon’s chair and spun him around so they were facing each other. “Sure, why not?” 

Jeonghan had always been able to keep physical acts disassociated from emotions. Although he loved showing his affections with hugs and closeness, if it was just a kiss for the sake of kissing there didn’t have to be any feelings involved. Which was exactly why the feeling that grew from the pit of his stomach and crawled its way up to his chest as he felt the other man’s lips touch his own was so unexpected. This wasn’t just a kiss.

They pulled apart slowly and Jeonghan felt light-headed. He kept his eyes closed for a moment longer and when he opened them Jihoon had already turned his chair back around.

“Thanks for trying, but I think I’ll just put this song on the backburner for now. I’ll try working on something else for a while.”

Jeonghan stood up, legs weak. He managed to force out a soft chuckle. “Right. I’ll leave you to it then.” He walked out and closed the door behind him. With a sigh he leaned his back against it. When had he caught feelings for Lee Jihoon? He let out a yelp when the door suddenly opened and he fell backwards. Right into the younger man's arms. “S-sorry. I was just...leaning.” He stammered, but shut up when their eyes connected. Without saying anything else he closed the door again, this time with both of them back inside. Jihoon was staring at him as if he knew what he wanted but wasn’t quite sure whether he was allowed to take it. So Jeonghan gave it to him.

Jihoon’s lips were already slightly parted, anticipating Jeonghan’s tongue slipping in. With a hand on his hips he pushed Jeonghan up against the door. Getting on his tiptoes he pushed his thigh between the older man’s legs and deepened their kiss.

Jeonghan let out a soft moan and let his shirt be pulled over his head. He reached down and got his hands in Jihoon’s pants to grab some ass. He was no stranger to grabbing ass, but he never imagined he would get to feel the flesh of Jihoon’s butt skin-on-skin. The younger was undoubtedly into it as the action was rewarded with a hand cupping his crotch.

“Couch.” Jihoon said in a breathy moan.

They almost toppled over on the way there and once Jeonghan fell down onto the couch Jihoon sank down to the floor in between his legs. He made eye-contact to receive the go-ahead from Jeonghan before he pulled down his jeans and boxers.

“Ji-jihoon…” Jeonghan said with lips already around his tip.. “You have a blacklight in here…”

Jihoon detached himself and lifted his head to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “You’re the first one to complain about it.”

“Sucked off many people in here, have you?” Jeonghan tried to sound like he was joking around, but in reality, he wanted to know.

“No.” Jihoon replied simply. “You’re the first.” He didn’t give any warning before not only returning to what he was doing, but taking in much more than he had before.

Jeonghan moaned and fought to keep his eyes open. It wasn’t just the fact that he had someone skillfully sucking his dick, it was the fact it was Jihoon that really did him in. He didn’t think there was anything that would ever compare to the image of Lee Jihoon down on his knees, looking up at him with teasing eyes as he bobbed his head up and down. 

He was wrong. The image of Lee Jihoon straddling his lap, riding him, his unmade hair dancing on his forehead, flushed cheeks and mouth hanging open, was beyond. He caught his mouth in a sloppy kiss. “You’re so beautiful, Jihoon.” He whispered. “I think I’m in love with you.” He could have played it off as just something he said because of what they were currently doing, but when Jihoon slowed down his pace and pierced his soul with his stare there was no way he could go back on his words. Without saying anything Jihoon trailed his fingers down Jeonghan’s bare arms and found his hands. He pushed them back into the couch and tangled their fingers together, all the while keeping their eye contact unbroken. 

After the few intense minutes that it took them to reach their climax, Jihoon leaned his forehead down on Jeonghan’s. “That definitely was a new first.” 

“You’re not going to write a song about it, are you?” 

“Maybe I should. Either an angsty ballad about a love confession only made because of horniness or a heartwarming ballad about two people finally realizing their true feelings for each other. What do you think?”

“A heartwarming ballad sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can I hear some love for this pair?


End file.
